A forgotten tradition
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: A small story based on the movie Rio 2.
1. A huge birthday present

Stretch giggled as he danced to the beat of his favorite Cinco De Mayo song, the festive paint on his face glowing in the light of the moon. Stretch's father, Gaster, laughed and joined his son. The two danced until late into the night, as their favorite holiday ended. "Awww! I wish Cinco De Mayo didn't have to end" Stretch sighed sadly as Gaster chuckled and tucked him in. "I know you do son, but you know that it must" Gaster sighed. Cinco De Mayo was one of the only times when Stretch could actually have fun and not have to worry about any other monsters trying to attack him. That's what was so special, Cinco De Mayo was a skeletal holiday, celebrated for many generations, and highly respected. Next to Dia Day Los Muertos, this was the most cherished skeletal holiday, and Stretch was determined to keep it that way.

-14 years later-

"Happy birthday to you! You were born in a tree, you look like an orange... ummm... oh! And you wear an orange hoodie!" Blueberry giggled as he put a cake from Grillby in front of his brother. Stretch chuckled, blowing out the candles that were shaped like a huge '25'. Blueberry giggled, jumping up and down excitedly, as if waiting for Stretch to do something. Stretch looked at Blueberry in confusion. "What?" Stretch asked. "Bite the edge silly!" Blueberry giggled. Stretch blushed, slightly giggling at the... suggestive, words that Blueberry chose to use, oh why did Stretch have to have a crush on Edge? Speaking of said skeleton, he and his brother both popped into the house with small party hats on. "Sup?" Red asked, chuckling when Blueberry ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

Edge growled softly and walked over to Stretch, nuzzling Stretch affectionately, a respected tradition of skeletons when a birthday is being celebrated. Stretch purred softly, happy that he was getting some sort of attention from Edge, even if it was just because Edge was forced to. "Don't get too cozy yet... you haven't even gotten your present" Edge purred, tracing Stretch's cheekbones. Stretch giggled stupidly, getting excited at the sound of Edge's voice. Red came up next, nuzzling Stretch and chuckling when Blueberry whined and leaned up to nuzzle Stretch as well. Stretch smiled and sighed happily after the first round of nuzzles was over. Knowing Classic, pretty much everyone would be at his party, so he was glad that he had been allowed to have a before party to get him comfortable. Stretch whimpered, remembering that he still had to wait until he could get his presents. Blueberry whimpered back and jumped out of Red's arms and hugged Stretch. "It's okay Papy, you can wait can't you?" Blueberry asked.

"Hmmm, well..." Stretch whimpered. Edge sighed and looked to the side, grunting and breathing shakily, boy was Edge glad that his pants weren't extremely tight right now. Stretch groaned and hugged Blueberry back. "Yeah... I guess..."Stretch sighed, smiling softly when Blueberry stuck his blue tongue out. Stretch returned the favor and licked Blueberry, just to hear the small squeal from his brother. "Eww! Papy!" Blueberry giggled, wiping the side of his face. Stretch purred and got up, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes. "Ugh, if you're gonna be this lazy, then I might as well not give you my present at all" Edge growled softly. "Ok, c'mon boss, you've been hinting about your so called 'special gift' for the past two weeks now! What is it?" Red asked. Edge huffed, "As if I'd tell you" he remarked. "Alright, whatever" Red chuckled, picking up Blueberry and carrying him outside bridal style. Stretch chuckled, those two couldn't go five minutes without doing something romantic could they? Edge growled softly, plopping down on the couch and whimpering. Seeing as Stretch obviously didn't care about his presence, Edge sank down deeper into the couch. Stretch breathed softly, paying no attention to Edge at all. Edge growled and plopped onto Stretch's lap. 'He'll pay attention to me now...' Edge thought, purring and rolling around on Stretch's lap.

Stretch opened one eye, looking down at Edge and chuckling. "Can I help you?" Stretch asked. "Yes, you could tell me why you're so boring" Edge huffed. "Well, obviously that nuzzling meant nothing to you" Stretch joked. "It did!" Edge growled, leaning against Stretch's ribcage and rubbing his head along Stretch. "Well, you sure have a strange way of showing it" Stretch sighed, closing his eye. Edge huffed, patting Stretch's cheekbone. Stretch opened his eyes slightly, "Sup?" He asked. "Pay attention... you'll need to know this" Edge purred. Edge stood up and offered his hand down to Stretch. Stretch chuckled and accepted the hand squealing in surprise when Edge pulled him up faster than he expected. "Don't do that!" Stretch growled softly, tapping Edge on the ribs. Edge chuckled and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and changing the channels until he found a Hispanic music channel. "Now, do you know how to- WHOA!" Edge screamed, surprised when Stretch began dancing to the beat of the music. "Whoa! Whoa! S-slow down!" Edge whimpered, not used to being pulled and pushed around. Stretch giggled, seeing how Edge obviously didn't know much about their advanced dancing skills. Edge squealed and held on to Stretch tightly, if he would've known that Stretch was this into music, he'd have chosen the advanced dancing classes, speaking of which.

Stretch laughed as a calm song came on, giving both Edge and him to get some rest. Edge shook vigorously as Stretch lowered them both onto the couch. "W-where'd you learn to dance like that?!" Edge asked in slight fear. "Nowhere, it just... comes to me... Edge, we're skeletons, we're born to dance! It's who we are..." Stretch explained. Edge looked at Stretch in astonishment, this big sack of bones knew how to dance... and well if Edge had anything to say about it! "Well... how come I can't then?" Edge asked stubbornly. "Well, maybe because you weren't raised celebrating Cinco De Mayo" Stretch chuckled. Edge made a confused sound. "What the heck is... whatever you just said?" Edge asked. Stretch sighed, oh how much did Edge really need to learn? "Cinco De Mayo, is a famous skeletal and human celebration, we celebrate it on May fifth, for skeletons, it's a time to celebrate our freedom amongst other monsters, for the humans... Well... dad never taught me that, but it's probably close to why we celebrate" Stretch explained happily.

"Ha! Seriously?!" Red laughed as he and Blueberry walked back inside. "Yep and he didn't even say-" Blueberry started before hearing the music from the TV. "Papy, that's an excellent idea! We could go to the forgotten lands for your birthday!" Blueberry giggled. Stretch gasped, "Are, are you sure you're up for the trip? I mean, it IS pretty far..." Stretch whimpered. "Oh please Papy, it's YOU'RE birthday after all" Blueberry pointed out. Stretch started to cry and hugged Edge, who was still clinging onto him. Edge sighed and smiled softly, Stretch could be annoying, but when he got like this, he was like a big teddy bear. Edge purred and licked Stretch's cheek, trying to calm Stretch down. "I'm ok... it's just... my homeland... I haven't been back in years... do you think... no, I can't go back" Stretch whimpered. Edge sighed and looked at Stretch sympathetically. "Look... I may not know much about where you were born, but come on! It's where you were born... why not see how it is now?" Edge asked.

"Oh Edge, you always know what to say, even if it is mean" Stretch sighed happily. Edge chuckled, nuzzling Stretch and purring contentedly. "So, it's settled, for my birthday, we shall go to Tierra de los esqueletos bailando!" Stretch giggled, hugging Edge tightly. Edge and Red looked at each other in confusion, "Wait... where?"


	2. Bats of a wing

"Oh, right, you two don't speak Spanish..." Stretch giggled. "It means 'Land of the dancing skeletons' Blueberry explained. "Of course it does..." Edge growled softly, earning a small whimper and pat on the chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" Stretch asked. Edge cleared his throat nervously, realizing that he was currently still in Stretch's... lap... oh gosh. Edge yelped and jumped up quickly, blushing lightly and panting. "Ummm... Well, I mean, we WERE just dancing... and well I just thought..." Edge whimpered before shutting up as he saw Stretch's hurt expression. "Never mind..." Edge sighed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on guys, let's go!" Blueberry giggled. "Whoa whoa wait, what about clothes?" Red asked. "Trust us, we won't need to worry about a thing" Blueberry chuckled before transforming into a bat. Edge's jaws dropped, "You know how to transform?!" Edge shouted. "Ow! Sensitive hearing!" Blueberry whined. "Sorry..." Edge whispered, looking at Red. "How are you not surprised?" Edge asked. "Eh, he's done it before, he once got so excited during one of our, intimate moments, that he accidentally turned himself into a dog" Red chuckled, trying his best to avoid the death glare from both Edge and Stretch. "Your WHAT?" Stretch growled softly. Blueberry chirped and landed on Red's skull, pretending to be a cop and using the 'I'm watching you' sign with his wing at Stretch.

"Hmmm..." Stretch huffed, turning into a bat himself and looking at Edge, who was astonished by Stretch's form. Stretch cocked his head, why was Edge so surprised? He just turned into a simple Fox eared bat, nothing special, unlike his brother, who had turned into a beautiful icy blue bat, still sustaining his scarf and with some small patterns on his wings. Stretch assumed that Blueberry had done this to impress Red, though the pudgy skeleton didn't look very much impressed, making Blueberry whimper, 'aww, maybe next time baby bro' Stretch thought. Red chuckled before taking Blueberry off of his skull and hugging his mate before turning into a lava red bat, a small scratch over his right eye and black tips on his wings. Oh boy, Stretch could only assume that the two were going to go all out on this trip to impress each other. Edge sighed, turning into a black bat with a red muzzle and a huge pink scar on his left eye. Stretch gasped and flew over to Edge, examining the huge scar. "Does it hurt?" Stretch asked. Edge shook his head, "I've had it for years... it's... just a part of me now I guess..." Edge sighed.

"It's... very fitting... it... it makes you look tough" Stretch sighed sadly. "Don't lie to yourself... it only hurts worse..." Edge sighed, bumping his head onto Stretch's. Stretch whimpered and looked at Edge affectionately, why did Edge have to make so much so difficult? Blueberry giggled, gaining Edge and Stretch's attention. Red was spinning Blueberry around and both skeletons danced in mid air. Stretch hummed, it was very difficult to dance in mid air, you had to keep enough air under your wings, yet move to the right pace, looks like he wasn't the only one who knew how to dance. "Well, Are we ready to go? My wings are flapping with excitement!" Stretch joked. Blueberry squeaked as he dropped onto the floor. "Really Papy?!" Blueberry whined. Stretch laughed and flew down to help his brother back up. "You ok baby?" Red asked, searching for any bruises. "I'm fine... it's yourself you should be worried about... I do wonder how bats do it..." Blueberry giggled, flying off to help his brother open the door. Red gulped, knowing exactly what Blueberry was referring to.


	3. Sabotage?

Stretch squeaked with excitement, happy to finally be able to finally have some air under his wings after a few years. Blueberry smiled lightly, happy to see his brother so excited. Edge sighed happily and looked at Stretch, almost running into a lamppost and falling down. Stretch laughed, swirling around and flying over to Edge and chirping. Edge growled softly, thanking the Gods that he had black fur. Stars why did Stretch have to be so sweet? Edge snapped at Stretch, slightly frowning when Stretch giggled and bumped his nose onto Edge's forehead. "Isn't this great? Oh how I forget how good it feels to fly!" Stretch shouted. Red chuckled, watching his friend get so excited was making him get a little excited, not to mention the fact that he was right behind Blueberry. Red chuckled and grabbed Blueberry from behind, letting the two go into a spiral, grinning at Blueberry who quickly got the message. Before the two hit the ground, both bats opened their wings, talons locked, and flapped up towards the sky.

Stretch giggled, watching his brother and Red as they got up and almost touched a cloud, finally unlocking talons and falling back down to Earth before slowing down and flapping their wings in unison. "How long have you been working on that?" Stretch asked. "Two weeks now... did you like it?" Blueberry asked. "I loved it" Stretch chuckled, completely forgetting about Edge. Edge sighed, this was going to be a bad trip, he just knew it. "Oh, come on Edge, don't think like that! Be happy, for me?" Stretch asked, mock pouting and inching towards Edge. Edge huffed and looked at Stretch thoughtfully, it pained him enough knowing that he couldn't prove himself worthy of Stretch's attention, now he had to stay positive and not show any pain... but if that meant that Stretch was happy, Edge didn't give a damn. Edge chuckled and sighed "Alright, you win..." Edge agreed. Stretch cheered and flew off to the front. "Alright guys! If we want to get there by moons crescent, I suggest we start moving" Stretch announced. Everyone nodded and followed Stretch until they got tired. "We'll rest here, it's going to be a long flight tomorrow" Stretch said, slightly giggling when everyone sighed in relief and landed in a huge tree.

Stretch watched as Blueberry and Red snuggled close, trying to evade the cold and moist air. "Night night Felly..." Blueberry purred happily. "Night night baby..." Red chuckled before kissing Blueberry on the forehead and dozing off. "Nighty night Papy..." Blueberry yawned. "Goodnight Sansy..." Stretch cooed, watching Blueberry carefully as said skele-bat fell asleep. Edge growled softly and shifted to get comfortable. "I need a leaf..." Edge sighed, getting up and flying off to find a suitable cover. Stretch chuckled, Edge truly knew nothing about being a skeletal monster... oh well, that was why he'd agreed to go on this journey. Now, if Edge weren't here, that would be a whole other story entirely. Stretch sighed sadly, knowing how much it would cost him to come into his old territory again. Stretch shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about that, now was a time for rest. Stretch huffed, if Red or Edge, or anyone besides Blueberry found out why he had left, his reputation would be in jeopardy. Knowing that, Stretch closed his eyes slowly, the last thing he saw was the black shade of Edge's fur, and the last thing he remembered happening, was feeling Edge's soft fur against his as both bats fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Stretch awoke, yawning and seeing Edge beside him. Stretch hissed softly, his, well... everything hurt! Man, what had happened last night? Edge yawned and woke up, letting his vision come into focus. Stretch whimpered and shook, sneezing when some of powder fell out of his fur. "Ugh... what is this?" Stretch asked, looking at Edge. Edge groaned and looked up, growling and hissing when he suddenly realized how close he was to Stretch. Edge fell out of the tree and squeaked in pain. Stretch gasped and looked down, "Edge! Are you okay?!" Stretch shouted, flying down to help Edge. As Stretch landed, he could hear Edge muttering about... Well... something. Edge gasped and backed up from Stretch, whimpering and apologizing repeatedly. "Wait, slow down! Why are you apologizing?" Stretch asked. Edge panted and looked at Stretch in confusion. "You mean... you don't... remember?" Edge asked. Stretch shook his head. Edge sighed and leaned back, burying his muzzle into his wings. "I... I was looking for something to cover myself up last night and... while I was looking, I ran into some blue flowers, like literally, I well... flew into them really but, that isn't important! Anyway, I had felt... Really weird after that but, I didn't think much of it... when I flew back, I was dizzy and couldn't comprehend what was happening... and, well... I flew to you to ask but... things got so out of hand and..." Edge said, stopping. Stretch looked at Edge with fear, how he prayed that Edge wasn't implying what he was thinking about. "And... what?" Stretch asked. Edge sighed, devastated that he allowed this to happen. "I... I made you..." Edge started, unable to finish the sentence before flying off and squealing in shame. Stretch gasped, how could this have happened? Edge had said that he flew into blue flowers... and the only blue flowers that Stretch knew about were. Blue moon daisies... but Stretch was positive that Blue moon daisies only grew in the wetlands... unless, someone put them there.

 **Hey guys, ugh stupid short chapters! I'm running out of ideas for the next chapter, I might not be updating for a while unless I get some ideas. Mind you me this doesn't mean that I won't update again... it'll probably just take a little time.**


	4. Capture

Edge panted as he flew in between the trees, trying his best to avoid being around Stretch. How could he have been so stupid?! Edge growled softly, allowing his eyes to burn with tears, he had betrayed his acquaintance, no, his friend! "I should've just stayed home..." Edge whimpered to himself. Edge suddenly squeaked as he was pulled out of the air, struggling to release himself from whatever trap he was in. Edge hissed and flapped his wings, screeching in pain when both his wings were clipped, making him bleed profusely. "You idiot! You were supposed to get his leg!" A vague Hispanic voice growled. "Well I'm sorry!" A French voice growled back. "Hey! Calm down!" A third, female voice shouted, making the voices stop. "Now, what I'd like to know is how a skeleton is able to bleed, but, knowing the rules I am not allowed to experiment on him" A fourth male voice sighed. Edge growled softly, hissing when a hand reached down to touch his wings. "It's okay! It's okay..." The female voice cooed. "You boys are so violent! And look, it's not even him!" The female voice sighed. The female picked up Edge, not calming him down in the least. Who did this Bitch think she was?! Handling the Great and Terrible Papyrus as if he were a baby! Edge growled and flapped his wings wildly but failing to gain lift due to the tremendous pain in his wings.

Edge hissed, silently cursing himself for being so weak. "Shh... Shh... it's ok... it's ok..." The female whispered. Edge looked at the female and cocked his head. The girl, as Edge presumed, was at least twelve years old, Caucasian skin, dimples, freckles, and Red hair. Why was a human this young capturing and clipping monsters? Didn't she know she could get killed? Edge chirped, sniffing the air and smiling. Edge knew that scent... peach? No, it was Mango. Edge chirped and dug his nose into the girl's pocket. "Hey Chloe! He likes you!" The Hispanic voice chuckled. Chloe, so that was her name... huh, Edge could do better. "Oh hush Jonathan, everyone knows that Skeletons like to eat fruit" Chloe giggled. Hmm, these kids knew their monsters. Wait, how did they know THAT? "Yes it's quite obvious, seeing to the fact that they evolved around fruit" the fourth male sighed. "Really Jack? You just have to point out everything don't you?" Chloe asked the supposed Jack. "Well, at least I say more than Luis!" Jack growled, looking at the French male. The so called Luis chuckled and stuck his tongue out, spinning it in an suggestive manner. Jack cleared his throat and blushed. 'So these two are mates... hmm' Edge thought. "Ugh, you two are so gross!" Jonathan groaned. "Awww, you only say that because you do not have a mate to call your own" Luis chuckled, walking over to Jack.

Edge sighed, these kids were exactly like Red and Blueberry, and Stretch and him. Red being Luis, Blueberry being Jack, Chloe being Stretch, and Jonathan being him, too scared to tell Stretch how he felt. Edge whimpered, gaining the children's attention. "We should probably get my Dad's permission to let him go off with the others" Chloe suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Chloe to what seemed to be their village, oh man, what's gonna happen now?

-With Stretch-

Stretch whimpered, this was all his fault, he should've followed Edge! Why did he think that letting Edge fly off on his own was smart? Even worse, now he had to deal with the news of him now being apparently pregnant! Speaking of which, where did those Blue moon daisies even Fucking come from?! Stretch growled, this was supposed to be a nice, safe trip! Not some crazy- "Hey Stretch, have you seen Boss? He forgot to wake us up this morning" Red asked. "Yeah, he you JUST missed him!" Stretch growled. "Whoa! What's gotten your bones in a pile?" Red asked. "I'm so sorry, it's just... look, what I tell you is secret, you can't tell anyone!" Stretch instructed. Red nodded, landing beside of Stretch and sighing, this wasn't gonna be good. "I'm... I'm pregnant..." Stretch sighed. Red's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Who's the daddy?" Red asked, not fully wanting to believe Stretch. "Your brother, that's why I'm telling you! He ran into some Blue moon daisies and I guess he just couldn't control himself..." Stretch sighed.

-With Blueberry-

"I'm... I'm pregnant..." Blueberry heard his brother sigh. Blueberry gasped, how could this happen?! "Who's the daddy?" Blueberry heard Red ask. 'Oh Red...' Blueberry thought. "Your brother, that's why I'm telling you! He ran into some Blue moon daisies and I guess he just couldn't control himself..." Stretch sighed. Blueberry gasped, how dare that huge meanie mess around with his brother?! And without Stretch's consent no less! Blueberry growled softly. "Don't worry Papy, I'll find that big meanie and make him apologise if it's the last thing I do!"


	5. Secrets revealed

Stretch whimpered, oh great, first he learns that Edge is missing, and now, Blueberry was missing too! "Argh! I'm such a terrible brother! I'm not only that, but a terrible friend, a terrible mate, and I might as well be the worst father in the world!" Stretch sobbed. "Hey, come on man, don't say that! You're a great... well... all of what you just said! Well I mean I can't exactly verify that you're gonna be a good dad but... I'll shut up now..." Red chuckled nervously. Stretch sighed, rubbing his head with his wing. "How are we gonna find both Edge and Blueberry? Both are crazy stubborn, and neither likes to be told what to do!" Stretch growled. A low growl distracted Stretch from his rants, making Red and him turn their attention towards the direction of the growl.

Stretch whimpered as a large bat knocked him out of the tree, scratching at him and trying to distract him with multiple wing flaps. Stretch growled and used a spin attack, setting his wings on fire and spinning erratically, injuring the assailant badly. "STRETCH!" Red shouted, making Stretch look up and see that Red was being attacked by other bats. Stretch gasped and hissed, flying up and shooting flames from his wings, hitting every bat with extreme precision. "Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?!" Red asked, flapping his wings and flying after Stretch who had started following Edge's scent.

"You learn a few things In the wild bud!" Stretch growled. Red followed Stretch, just barely keeping up and stopping when Stretch signaled for him to. "Turn into a wolf" Stretch whispered. "What? Why?" Red asked. "We're less likely to be recognized as wolves than as bats... those things roam all around this place" Stretch answered quietly. Red nodded and flew to the ground, turning into a red wolf with black ears and a black tip on his tail.

Stretch hummed and turned into an orange wolf, getting in front of Red and signaling for Red to follow. Red nodded and did as told, staying low and making sure to emulate Stretch's movements. Stretch sniffed the air, wanting to see if he could pick up Edge's scent. "Got anything?" Red asked. "Yeah... deflated balloons and... mustard seed?" Stretch asked, looking at Red in confusion. "Blueberry's sad about something" Red gasped, following the scent and leading Stretch through the village, somehow going unnoticed.

"Wait... I smell... copper and... habanero...?" Red asked. "Edge is angry" Stretch sighed. Stretch and Red both walked until they reached a small dog door, it must have been for the guard dogs, because two gruff looking Rottweilers came out a few minutes later. Stretch and Red waited until they left, entering the dog door and gasped as they saw the giant skeletal sanctuary that was inside. "Wow... these guys REALLY like skeletons..." Red said, obviously slightly distributed.

Stretch whimpered and looked at the simulated forest, he knew EXACTLY why this was here, but he didn't want to feel any more guilty than he already did. "Let's just find them and get out of here" Stretch growled softly before howling. The sounds of talking were replaced with the only sound of simulated animal sounds, making the experience even more uncomfortable. A bunch of colored eyes began lighting up a pathway, the pupils of the eyes all dilating as they were silently focused on Stretch. Stretch growled silently and sat under the harsh glare, his mood becoming less tense as he heard the familiar voices of Edge and Blueberry.

"Edge!" Stretch whispered happily, wagging his tail, though his body was still fully aware of the hateful looks being sent to him. Edge whimpered and looked at Stretch in sadness. Stretch's demeanor changed from happy to worried, had Edge been told about the... no... he wouldn't believe them! Would he? "Edge-" "SILENCE!" A voice boomed, making Stretch whimper and drop to the ground. Red dropped down as well, the presence of power evident in the air. A large skeleton with a regal cape and silk clothing walked out, growling at Stretch. "Why hello there..." The skeleton chuckled.

Stretch whimpered, wondering if the skeleton had... "Do not worry, I have not touched your mate nor your brother, they have explained to me the lies you have been feeding them for so long" The skeleton chuckled darkly. "Stretch... is it true? Are you-" "NO! I'm not and I never asked to be!" Stretch growled, glaring at the larger and more dominant skeleton with no fear whatsoever, allowing his primal nature to take over.

The other skeletons howled and hissed, annoyed by Stretch's sudden behavior. "Heh heh, if only you and your father showed this behavior earlier... maybe he wouldn't be-" "SHUT UP!" Stretch roared, his dominance and testosterone levels growing rapidly as he got angrier. The skeleton hummed, watching as Stretch groaned in pain, his past finally catching up to him. "Stretch-" "Hush! He is only undergoing a normal process" The skeleton chuckled as Stretch's body changed completely. Stretch's teeth sharpened, as did his fingers and the vertebrate along his spine. Stretch panted, knowing that his pain was only halfway through. Stretch screamed as his eyes burned and turned from a bright orange, to a dark green, and a long tail grew from his tailbone, the final part of the excruciating process.

Stretch panted heavily and fell to his side, his dominance flowing out of the dog door and his power lessening. "It came from in here!" A voice shouted as officers flooded into the area, finding Stretch in a weeping ball and Red, still In his wolf form, trying to hide in the corner. "IT'S HIM! THROW THE RED ONE IN THE CAGE WITH THE OTHERS! AND MUZZLE THE PRINCE!" The lead officer shouted.

The other officers obliged, throwing Red into the cage and muzzling Stretch, who was too weak to fight back. "Red!" Blueberry shouted, running up to Red, who was watching as Stretch was dragged outside. "WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HIM?!" Blueberry sobbed. "They are taking that traitor to the chambers... a place where all the rogues go... there, he will be judged and it will be determined whether he is to live or to die... personally? I hope he dies..." The skeleton growled.

"WHAT?! What did he do?! I just don't understand! What did he do that was so bad?!" Blueberry shouted. "He betrayed us... he left us in our time of need and left us to be captured! So many of us died the day the humans took our land, and you know what your father and brother did? NOTHING! They left and made us SUFFER!" The skeleton shouted. "For years our kind has been waiting for his return as it was prophesied... and now... we will have our justice... he will be taken and killed if it is said, and boy do I hope it is!" The skeleton chuckled.

Blueberry whimpered and hugged Red, sobbing and falling to the ground. "Aww, don't be so sad... at least he doesn't have anyone who needs him" The skeleton said. "WE NEED HIM!" Blueberry growled. "Oh... whoops... I guess you'll just have to say one final goodnight to our sweet little Prince..."

 **Idk I just... don't know... I've been working on my latest story on Tumblr (Look to the stars please don't hesitate to check it out) and I just... I want to save all the sadness for when I'm done with it so... yeah... it's gonna be that sad. \\_(·3·)_/**


End file.
